This is Happening
by Appetence
Summary: So, I'm a little late to the party, I know, but someone once told me you can never have too many interpretations of the couch scene! ;) Richonne. An expansion on what went down on canon night. Rated M for adult content.
1. This is happening

**So, I'm a little late to the party, I know, but someone once told me you can never have too many interpretations of the couch scene! ;)**

 **I've been sitting on this one for a while and just haven't been able to finish it. Canon killed me in the best way and I haven't been able to write again until now.**

 **I hope you like my take on how our favorite couple got from point A to point B. This will end up being a couple of chapters and I hope to get to the climax very soon. Without further delay, here's part I. Thank you for reading! -App**

* * *

This Is Happening

 _Rapid breath. Soft, wet lips. Steady rhythm._

It was new but it felt _right_. He'd had "a day" but nothing could have prepared him for this night.

Rick began to tentatively graze his right hand up the side of her waist under her tank top, feeling her warm, soft skin beneath his fingertips and the rise and fall of her ribcage becoming ever-more hasty with each passing second. Michonne whimpering involuntarily when his thumb lightly grazed her left breast through the thin fabric of her bra. As desperately as he wanted to proceed unfettered, Rick briefly held back and caught Michonne's gaze.

He was checking in, she could tell. As aggressive and domineering as he could be, Rick was still a gentleman. He needed to know he wasn't crossing any boundaries she wasn't ready to cross.

Without hesitating, she held his eyes and covered his hand with her own over the top of her shirt, lacing her fingers into his through the thin fabric of her top and lightly gripped at herself. With that assurance, Rick immediately took her mouth again, deeper.

 _She's okay with this_. _I want this. She wants this. This is happening._

Michonne released Rick's hand once she could tell he understood she was on board. With that same hand she gripped his bicep and followed the lines of his arm up to the top of his strong shoulder and along his neck, into his hair. She could feel his pulse beating wildly as she brushed past the thick vein in his neck, his skin warm and damp.

 _I want this. He wants this. This is happening._

Simultaneously, as if on cue, they both decided to stop thinking.

Rick opened his mouth wide, diving deep into her kiss. He couldn't get enough, couldn't be close enough. He wanted to go right through her and wished he could. The fingertips of Rick's right hand curled over the top of her bra and pulled it down, releasing the soft, delicate flesh it covered from it's confines. Michonne shivered at the change in texture between her smooth undergarment as it was stripped away, exposing the sensitive skin of her nipple to her cotton tank top. The fabric was thin and the coolness of the ambient air hit her. Another reminder of how close he was to touching her there.

Rick slowly uncurled his fingers to release his grip on her bra, slowly extending each digit and letting the tips of his fingers graze her nipple as he did so.

 _One, two, three, four._

Once his last finger was extended, he gripped her entire naked breast with his whole hand. He'd suspected she might be, but he now had confirmation that she was indeed perfect.

As their lips parted Michonne let out a deep breathy sigh before hungrily capturing his bottom lip again and lightly sucking it into her mouth. She'd keep it there forever if she could.

As fun as fondling Michonne's perfect breasts was, it didn't take Rick long want to move forward. He'd had a taste and wanted more. He needed it. He could tell she needed it too, the way her hips slowly ground into him as he let his weight settle between her thighs. He also knew his desire was no mystery, he couldn't hide it. He was hard and thick against the denim that separated him from the skin tight fabric that covered Michonne's most delicate, and no doubt, _delicious_ parts.

Rick retreated from Michonne's thick lips and she followed him, lifting her head from the pillow behind her. Once she'd settled back onto the cushion, Rick brought his lips to the side of her neck, just blow her earlobe. Opening his mouth wider, his tongue traced the curve of her neck, capturing the dampness of her skin. She tasted sweet. Rick brought his hand up to the top of Michonne's shoulder and lightly brushed the strap of her tank top aside to expose her skin. His mouth found its way to her gorgeous clavicle and with an agonizingly slow pace, he traced a line from the notch of her sternum to the tip of her shoulder, leaving a wet trail in his wake. Rick opened wider and gripped the flesh of her shoulder with his teeth, lightly grazing her skin.

Unconsciously Michonne kneaded through his hair and at the back of his neck as he tasted her. She could feel her breath and her pulse escalating. _My, what a difference 12 hours could make_... Rick's thick, heavy breath dampened her skin as he found his way back to her lips.

They continued like this for several more minutes, like lovesick teenagers, occasionally catching each others' eyes and smiling, softly laughing at themselves. They were being ridiculous and they knew it. It was becoming clear where they were headed, but neither one was ready to make _the_ move. Despite their familiarity and confidence, this was entirely new and uncharted territory.

"Daryl.." Michonne whispered between kisses.

Rick immediately pulled back, brows knit in confusion and shock. "What now?" he asked breathlessly. _Not exactly the name he wanted to hear._

Michonne smiled, suddenly realizing she'd unintentionally thrown him for a loop. "you said Daryl was waiting for some other guy to take over his watch, right?" raising an eyebrow she continued, "I'd rather he not walk in on us like this."

Rick's face relaxed as he realized why another man's name had escaped Michonne's lips while he'd been attending to them. He tilted his head, a mischievous smile crossing his face "yeah... you have a point there." He stared at her a few more seconds without moving or saying anything before deciding to put it all on the line.

"You wanna go upstairs?"

There it was.

Michonne drew in a long breath before answering.

Rick showed his hand and it was Michonne's turn to decide whether or not she was game. As fun as the last ten or so minutes had been, this was far from a game and they both knew it. Whatever this was, neither of them wanted it to stop.

"yeah." she breathed out with a grin.

 _This is happening._


	2. Everything

"...Shit."

Michonne laughed as Rick struggled to recover his gun belt from the floor.

"Dammit."

She smiled as she propped herself up to a seated position and watched Rick try to get his bearings. His excitement had apparently lead to a terrible case of butterfingers when he tried to retrieve his effects from the coffee table in front of them. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was flustered.

Once Rick finally got it together and returned to his place on the couch next to Michonne, he found her smiling at him in amusement.

"What?" he queried, returning her glance with a sexy smile of his own and a look in his eyes to match.

"You good?" Michonne teased.

"Mmhmm." he crooned with a tone so steeped in desire that it sent an delicious tremor through Michonne's entire body.

She couldn't take her eyes off him while he secured his gun belt around his waist. His hair was perfectly messy in the back where she had been stroking and clawing through it and the top button of his shirt had come undone. He looked tired, but she could see that behind the fatigue in his eyes there was a burning need.

Michonne continued watching as Rick stood up and held his hand out to help her up, the smile never leaving his face, "Let's go."

Michonne reached over the arm cushion of the sofa first to retrieve the baby monitor from the side table before returning her attention to Rick and taking his hand.

Rick's heart swelled as he watched Michonne perform that one simple act. Even in a moment like this Michonne put his baby's needs first. This woman really was _everything_. It just made him want her more. He was going to show her how much he appreciated her, respected her and _wanted_ her and he couldn't get her up those stairs soon enough so he could get to task. Once Michonne was standing he released her hand and kissed her softly on the lips once more. "Come on." he whispered and lightly brushed her hip with the tips of his fingers to gently urge her forward. Michonne obliged his request and moved toward the staircase, Rick but one step behind her while they made their way up the steps as quietly as they could.

Once they reached his door, Michonne swiftly spun on her heels to face Rick, placing a hand against his chest. "Rick?" Michonne whispered, with mild trepidation in her tone. She glanced up at him for a moment. The look in her eyes saying so many things at once;

 _Do we really want this? Are you sure? Am I sure?_

As Rick's eyes softened into hers while he read her thoughts, her answers were revealed.. _.I want this. I want you. I am sure._

Rick let his forehead rest against hers before leaning down and delicately brushing his lips against hers once, then a second time. He finally grabbed her full bottom lip between his teeth and pulled at it. Michonne closed her eyes, absorbing the unfamiliar sensations being elicited by her closest friend. A breathy "haaaa" escaping her lips as her heart rate again began to escalate.

"Yes" he murmured into her mouth in response to her silent questions. Michonne opened her eyes and met his stare. Tracing the smooth surface of the bedroom door, her hand eventually found it's way to the doorknob and Rick immediately pressed his body flush against hers and devoured her lips in a deep kiss as she turned the handle and they pushed past the threshold. Once inside, Rick forcefully pushed Michonne against the door as it was shutting behind them, kissing her with desperation while simultaneously struggling to get that damn gun belt back _off_ again. Michonne blindly felt for the dresser she remembered was situated on the wall next to the entrance of the room to liberate herself from the baby monitor so both of her hands could freely touch Rick.

Just as Michonne successfully managed to feel her way to the top of the dresser and place the monitor safely on its surface, a faint whimpering was emitted from the small speaker.

...Then another...and a third.

To be continued...


	3. Inside

They both snapped out of their revelry and stared at the monitor, mild panic with a hint of disappointment building inside them. Rick let out an exasperated sigh and rested his forearm against the door's smooth surface just above Michonne's head and leaned his temple onto it. They continued to watch and listen to the little girl on the monitor for several more seconds, silently praying that she would stop fussing and go back to sleep when finally...she did just that.

With baited breath they waited.

Once nothing but faint little puffs of air and occasional coos were the only noise they heard, they simultaneously turned to face one another again. Rick was the first to speak in a hushed tone, as though he might wake his baby girl. "That was close" he said with a grin, evident relief in his voice. Michonne nodded and without words reached up to grab his handsome face with both of her hands and pulled him back to her.

Kissing him was becoming addictive and she decided she would happily accept the consequences of the habit. She loved navigating the hard lines of his jaw with her hands and was surprised by how soft his lips were. The way his breath felt against her skin had already become an intoxicant to her. She was quickly discovering the beautifully balanced man Rick was from a whole new perspective; his rugged, brazen, uncompromising will and concurrent delicacy, passion and intention.

Immediately, Rick had Michonne's backside firmly pressed against the door again. His hands eagerly roamed the sides of her waist and hips, down to the outer edges of her ass and back up the length of her torso. Rick brought his right hand up to her chest and hooked his thumb into the top of her shirt and bra, pulling both down below the fold of her breast. A sudden chill ran down Michonne's spine while Rick left a track of lip prints along her neck down toward her collarbone and still further down onto the mound of her breast as it spilled over the top of her shirt. Michonne grabbed a handful of his hair and watched as he approached the sensitive projection of her bust. She sucked in a breath when she felt his tongue delicately brush over her. Michonne leaned back, pressing the back of her head into the door and tucking her chin so she could look down at Rick. The rush of heat from his lips and tongue exploring her in such an intimate way cascaded through her cells and bathed her neurons with renewed life. She felt like she was on fire in the most pleasant way possible.

Michonne dug her fingertips into his skin along the back of his head, leaving scratches in a trail along his spine and down to the area between his shoulder blades. The bulging of his shoulders and rounding of his back while he continued exploring the front of her body with his mouth, coupled with his steady breaths in and out were sending her to a place otherworldly. Rick then dragged his open mouth and tongue up the length of her neck, along her jaw and back to her face before kissing her lips again.

Rick's shirt had been a hindrance and a nuisance long enough. Michonne impatiently fiddled with each button on his shirt, trying her best not to miss a beat while Rick kissed her. She really wanted to rip the damn thing off of him, but maintained what control she could. For now. Michonne undid the last button on Rick's worn denim shirt and pulled back, lowering her eyes while her fingertips slowly ran their way up over the warm flesh of his stomach. She felt each ripple of his abs, noting that while he was clearly strong, his body wasn't too hard or rigid. She continued moving her hands along the midline of his torso, eventually reaching the bulge of his chest. Rick watched her as she took him in, growing more turned on by the look of desire on her face as she touched his body. Michonne continued to run her hands over his chest, starting at the crease in the center of his pecs and moving out laterally.

She returned her gaze to his as she eased the material over his shoulders, pushing the sleeves down his arms until the fabric bunched at both of his wrists, binding his arms behind his back. Michonne held him there and pushed her chest against his, placing her lips on the side of his neck and kissing her way up the side to his ear, pulling at his earlobe while _humming_ nothing in particular into his ear, just a deep, raspy thrum that made it clear that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Before Michonne could get her lips back on his, Rick suddenly retreated teasingly and smiled, pulling his wrists from her grasp and liberating himself from the shirt that was keeping him bound. Once Rick was free, he gripped her bottom hem and yanked Michonne's shirt off over her head, throwing it to the floor. Rick pulled Michonne away from the door and turned her around as they hungrily pulled and clawed at each other while they made their way toward the bed. Rick guided Michonne in the right direction, his hands now firmly holding onto her ass and walking her backwards toward the foot of the bed. Once the back of Michonne's legs hit the edge of the mattress, Rick separated his lips from hers and retreated just enough to get a good look into her eyes while one of his hands slowly traced a line from her backside, along the curve of her hip, to the front of her thigh. Michonne swallowed as Rick's fingertips reached her inner thigh. He continued to watch her while he dragged his fingertips toward the center seam of her pants and made contact with her most sensitive region through the thin material.

Rick heard a small gasp escape her lips as he increased his pressure over the fabric that covered her body. She was breathing heavily and tightly gripping the back of his neck with one hand while her other hand rested against his chest. He rubbed her up and down the length of her center a few more times, feeling the warmth of her excitement build more and more as he continued. Rick stopped teasing her and kissed her hard while he moved his hands a little higher to unbutton and pull down her zipper. He pulled back and with a light bump against her body with his own, Rick caused Michonne to fall onto the bed in a seated position. She looked up at him while he still stood before her and scooted herself back toward the center of the bed while he watched her with fire in his eyes. Once she'd reached an ideal location she gave him a scorching stare of her own and laid back onto the bed. Rick crawled onto the bed toward her and grabbed the waistband of her pants and immediately started pulling as she lifted her hips up to help. Rick stood back up to pull them off at her ankles and admire her in her lace panties and bra for a second. But only for a second.

Rick quickly undid his belt and soon had his own pants in a pool at his feet. Stepping out of them he rejoined Michonne and hovered over her, devouring her lips while his hands roamed her skin. Michonne ran her hands up and down his back, inching down further with each pass, finally doing a little ass-grabbing of her own and pulling his body closer to hers. Rick eased up on his grip of her breast and repositioned himself at Michonne's right side, leaning his weight onto his left arm while his right hand caressed her stomach. His fingertips felt nothing but smooth warm skin until being met by the rougher texture of the lace covering Michonne's lower half. Rick continued moving his hand over the top of the lace, feeling Michonne squirm as he reached her clit and lightly began rubbing her again. Michonne gripped the sheet below her while he touched her, loving the stimulation, but hating that there was still one (albeit, thin) barrier between her skin and his.

Michonne released the sheet and placed her hand against Rick's chest, initiating an exploratory mission of her own. Mimicking Rick's actions, she ran her hand down his chest onto his perfectly built stomach and reached past the waistband of Rick's boxer briefs.

"Hey, hey. Wait a minute." he pleaded, pulling away from her with a desperate look in his eyes. "You can't. You can't do that, _yet_." He smiled.

"Why not?" Michonne purred, reaching down again in protest.

He stopped her hand by grabbing her wrist and lightly placing it down at her side. "Just, trust me, okay." he whispered with a raise of his eyebrows. "I'm giving you a head start." he released her wrist and once he sensed she wouldn't test the waters again, put his hand back on her skin and pushed his hand under the fabric covering her and continued further until the fingertips of his index and middle finger were lightly pressed directly against her clit. "I'll catch up" he growled, capturing her lips and rubbing clockwise circles over her flesh, intermittently sliding further down to distribute the evidence of her excitement over her, creating a smooth, slick orbit his fingertips faithfully followed, pulling quiet moans from her as he did.

Michonne's pelvis rocked and her lower back arched in a sweet rhythm while Rick pleasured her. She had to stop kissing him every so often to breathe, meanwhile trying her dammdest to remain quiet. Waking Judith was not going to happen, not now. She'd kept her hands to herself at Rick's request, but it was becoming extraordinarily difficult, especially with his erection firmly pressed against the side of her right thigh while Rick continued bringing her closer to climax. It was all happening surprisingly quickly and she was dying to really _be_ with him.

"Rick" she breathed out, pulling out of another delicious kiss and looking him in the eye through narrowed lids, "I want you to catch up, now."

Rick pulled his hand away from her center and slid his fingers along her hip below the fabric and guided it down over the crest of her pelvis on one side, and then the other. Michonne lifted her lower body up off the sheets again and took over, pushing her panties down her thighs, past her knees and kicking them off from the ankle while reaching behind her back to unhook her bra and toss it over the side of the bed. Rick watched while she completely disrobed, eager to feel what the inside of her body felt like. Remembering he still had some undressing to do himself, Rick backed away and stood up at the edge of the bed. He pushed his underwear down over his hips and promptly climbed back onto the mattress, making his way back to Michonne. Her knees were bent, both of her feet resting on top of the white sheets while Rick eased her thighs further part and fitted himself into the space between them.

She watched him as he came closer to her and once he was within reach she felt her way down to grab a hold of him, causing him to moan quietly. Rick only let her stroke him a couple of times before taking himself back from her and bringing his hips closer to hers. Gripping himself, he placed the tip of his cock against her, sliding up and down the length of her slit, covering his tip in her passion. Michonne tilted her hips up to encourage him to enter her, whimpering each time he moved himself back in the direction of her clit. All the while Rick rested his forehead against Michonne's, looking into her eyes as he toyed with her. Truth be told, he wanted her _as close_ as he could get her. He knew he wouldn't last long once he was inside of her.

Unable to hold back any longer, he finally began to ease into her. Michonne had both arms around his waist as he brought both of his forearms up to either side of her shoulders where they bore the majority of his weight. He settled his chest against hers while he completely immersed himself.

Rick brushed his thumb across Michonne's cheek and placed his lips over hers sweetly as they began moving together. Though it was the first time they'd made love, it felt easy and natural. No awkwardness of figuring out each other's rhythm, or him struggling to figure out the things that she liked. What came naturally to them was exactly what the other needed. Michonne spread her legs as far as she comfortably could and pulled him as close to her as possible. Rick moved with a slow and deliberate pace, his hips rolling in time with hers. It didn't take long for Rick to feel Michonne's body become tighter around him in smooth and escalating cadence while she ran her hands up his sides and tightly grasped both of his biceps. She held onto him for leverage and rocked against him, catching his eyes as he moved over her with both of their mouths agape. She was finding it increasingly difficult to remain quiet as she approached her peak, especially as Rick began moving faster and faster bringing her right to the cusp of falling over the edge into that perfect ache.

"Do you need me to-"

"No." Michonne gasped.

Rick held her eyes for confirmation, selfishly hoping she was for real. "it's okay." she assured, nodding. Rick smiled and moved faster.

Michonne's body gripped his shaft, this time with a rapid succession of contractions, her nails digging deep into his arms and a deep moan escaping her throat. Rick put his mouth over hers just in time to absorb the involuntary sounds that escaped both of them while he climaxed with her.

As they relaxed into their usual breathing patterns and took in the reality of what had just happened, they both knew; _this was good. this was right. this was different._

 **~~I hope this made up for teasing you with the previous chapter! ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing guys!**


	4. Joy

**So I decided to keep going with this one a little longer. They're just too fun to write about ;) Thank you for reading and for the wonderful feedback so far!**

* * *

After they'd finished making love, Rick shifted his body off to Michonne's side and laid in her arms for a good while, a serene silence surrounding them. He eventually rolled onto his back and raked his fingers through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. Still on her back from their position of completion, Michonne glanced over toward him, her mind reeling and her body sated. Rick turned his head to meet her eyes. Clearly feeling triumphant, he stifled a smug smile.

Michonne couldn't help but grin, "proud of yourself?" she teased.

"I am." Rick laughed and Michonne joined in, playfully swatting his arm. "Not as rusty as I thought." he joked, raising his eyebrows suggestively as Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Mmhmmm" She relented. He'd done well, she had to admit. She reached down and laced her fingers into Rick's.

They continued to stare at each other and hold hands as reality settled in and their faces relaxed into tentative bliss.

"You okay?" Rick asked earnestly. Evening debriefings and his sweet act of surface had lead to a _whole lot_ more rather swiftly and unexpectedly. She seemed fine, but he needed to make sure.

"Yeah." she whispered peacefully. Rick could see she looked genuinely happy, which pleased him even more than the fact that he had just very thoroughly satisfied her.

He rolled over toward her side of the bed and kissed her, "I'll be right back". He scooted to the end of his side of the bed and sat up at the edge of the mattress, leaning forward to reclaim his underwear from the floor. Michonne shamelessly watched his cute little ass as he pulled them up over his hips and did the same with his jeans before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Michonne bashfully covered her face with one of her hands as a beaming smile spread across her face. " _Jesus..._ " she sighed, amazed at how some good sex had her feeling like a lovesick fool. She decided to let herself enjoy it; who knew what tomorrow would bring. After the last two years of hell, she deserved a little joy. They both did.

* * *

Rick tossed the last stray throw pillow back onto it's usual place in the far corner of the couch and straightened a couple of items on the surface of the coffee table before making his way toward Michonne's room to grab her katana. Rick glanced around the room to make sure he hadn't missed anything before reaching for Michonne's doorknob.

"Hey." a familiar gruff voice sounded. Rick spun around to see Daryl walking through the front door.

"Didn't hear you come in." Rick muttered, immediately releasing the knob and briskly walking a few steps toward his friend, "Everything okay with our new _friend?"_ he queried, failing to sound genuine or casual in his delivery.

Daryl looked Rick up and down, sensing something was off. "Hmmph" he grunted, "asshole's still passed out." Daryl eyed Rick for another second, "What's up?" He nodded his head with narrowed eyes acknowledging Rick's state of minimal dress. Rick didn't usually make a habit of walking around the house with his shirt off and he didn't tend to slink around like he had something to hide.

"Huh?" Rick stammered, sensing his suspicion. "Nothin'." brushing off Daryl's question he continued, "We'll talk to that guy in the morning before we head back out, see if he knows where we can find another truck of supplies."

Daryl continued to watch Rick from behind his hair, but relented. "Alright." He answered, turning away and walking toward his room down the hall from Michonne's.

Once He heard Daryl's door close, Rick let out a relieved breath. He personally didn't care if Daryl knew about him and Michonne, he had nothing to hide, but figured it safer to err on the side of caution until he'd had a chance to talk about things with her. After all, it had _just_ happened. They were still absorbing what had transpired. Rick quickly retrieved Michonne's sword from her room and closed the door as quietly as he could and made his way back up the steps, eager to return to her.

It was certainly shaping up to be an interesting night.

* * *

Michonne turned the faucet off and looked at herself in the mirror while she dried her hands off, snickered at the euphoric glow in her reflection and shook her head as she flicked off the light and re-entered Rick's room from the en suite. He was still downstairs retrieving her weapon and likely straightening up the sofa after they'd left it's cushions in disarray. Michonne made her way back to the bed and climbed under the sheet. She sighed as she settled in and got comfortable, her restless mind metabolizing the events of the last hour or so.

Just as her thoughts finally began to settle and she felt herself drifting to sleep she heard the door open. She opened her tired eyes to see Rick walk through the door. He closed it softly and padded toward her side of the bed, careful not to wake her.

"I'm up" she murmured as he approached and set her sword against the side table next to her side of the mattress. Rick sat down as Michonne shifted to make room for him next to her. He reached over her body and rested his weight onto his hand, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Good." he whispered, gripping the sheet gathered at her bust and slowly pulling it down.


	5. Round 2

**Fair warning...It's about to get a little real and a little detailed in here. I'm not sure what got into me, but it just...happened.**

 **A little sweet and a little (okay, probably a lot) smut. Enjoy! Thank you for reading and for all your amazing reviews! I appreciate the feedback! This will be the final installment for this story. :)**

* * *

Michonne grabbed the sheet from Rick and pulled it back up to her chest.

Rick tilted his head and pursed his lips, the whisper of a pout evident in his expression. Michonne smiled and sat up, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around them, the sheet still wrapped around her. Rick shifted his hand to the other side of Michonne's legs and leaned into his outstretched arm, bringing his face close to hers.

"Did we leave it a mess down there?" Michonne inquired in a hushed tone. Rick shook his head, "Nah, not too bad. A few pillows out of place." Rick leaned forward and kissed her, this time tasting a little sweeter than he had before he'd gone downstairs. "and you forgot these." Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out the roll of mints he'd brought home for her. The catalyst.

Rick chuckled when Michonne snatched the roll from his hand and a brilliant smile spread across her face. "oh, these?" she laughed. Michonne pulled at the already partially unraveled foil, exposing the next spearmint candy ring in line and popping it into her mouth. Looking down at the green and silver packaging as she held it in her hand, she looked up at him through her lashes, "I never thanked you for that, for thinking of me..."

The mint in Rick's mouth clicked against his teeth as he shifted it to the other side of his mouth with his tongue before replying, "Yeah...I've had a hard time _not_ doing that lately." His eyes settled on hers, a seriousness behind them that had not been present a moment earlier. Rick had started to recognize that Michonne was crossing his mind much more frequently as of late; once things had started to calm down in Alexandria and he could actually _think_. Collectively the group had been existing in a cyclical pattern of chaos, with only brief moments of reprieve here and there over the last couple of years. This particular deferment from misery was the longest they'd enjoyed to date; it had been roughly two months since the herd invaded their town and thinned out the population. In that time they'd rebuilt and settled into a relatively mundane existence, one that was quite nice and quite _normal_. Rick finally began to let himself feel something that wasn't anxiety or fear. He felt hopeful for the first time in a very long time and Michonne was a big part of that.

She had been "family" for close to a year, but for some time Rick had been struggling with admitting to himself that there was _something else_ about her, something that made her especially important to him. It wasn't until she started seeping into his thoughts during runs, while casually walking the community's perimeter during watch, or when he laid his head down to sleep most nights, that he realized what that _something else_ was- he was falling in love with her and it scared the shit out of him.

Unbeknownst to him, Michonne's internal dialog had been echoing Rick's all the while. Deanna's prompting her to ask herself what she was really fighting for caught her off guard and stuck with her after the woman's death. She promised Deanna she would figure it out, and she did. Once she admitted to herself what, or rather _who_ she wanted, it threatened to emotionally paralyze her. It was one thing to love and care for Rick's children, they'd had her heart for a while now, but accepting that her closest and most cherished adult friendship could mean more to her than that was frightening, but she surrendered to it.

"Me too." she whispered, then affirming that she shared the same fears, "I'm a little afraid..."

Rick stared at her intensely, biting into the mint in his mouth and letting it dissolve away before leaning forward to kiss her again. "Don't be." he whispered against her lips. "I'm not going anywhere." Rick looked into her eyes, awaiting her response, seeking something to quell the minute trace of fear he still harbored.

"Me too." she stated simply, placing the mints on the side table and bringing her hands up to his cheeks, drawing him closer so she could kiss him again. Enjoying the sweet breath they now shared, she kissed him deeper, her fingers finding their way back into his hair like a magnet. Rick peeled the sheet from her body as he climbed on top of Michonne while she laid back onto her pillow. The understated admission between them that they had been feeling the same things, even before what happened on that couch, was liberating and exhilarating. Michonne reached down to unbutton Rick's pants, desperate to get him back out of them. Once his belt line was loosened enough for her hands to fit past, she was on him. Rick scrambled awkwardly on his own to get his jeans and underwear past his hips and back where they belonged (on the floor), as Michonne was clearly not interested in helping. Her fingers were occupied elsewhere. Rick groaned as she ran her palm along the underside of his manhood until she reached a region of softer and even more sensitive flesh. With one hand Michonne kneaded him while the other assertively gripped and ran up and down the length of his cock, intermittently lingering at the tip and tracing small circles over it's surface with her thumb.

Rick gripped the sheet beneath them on either side of Michonne's head as his forearms held him up. He'd never been handled with the type of deliberate attention Michonne was giving him. Her hands were confident and present, somehow sensing when and where to squeeze him harder and the areas most reactive to the soft sweeping of her fingertips. Rick buried his face in her neck and closed his eyes. He loved the way she touched him.

"Shit." Rick muttered in a low hiss to himself, so quietly that Michonne couldn't make out what he was saying. Frustrated with his hyperintense response to the way Michonne was handling him, he decided he needed to derail her plan quickly, or risk imminent embarrassment. It was _too_ good. Rick dragged his lips from her neck down to the dip at the center of her clavicles and slowly started to lower his body toward the foot of the bed trailing kisses on her skin as he went. Michonne reached out for his member in protest as he slipped away from her one inch at a time, until he was just low enough to pull out of her hands completely. Rick took his lips off of Michonne to look up at her as he shifted his weight to the side in order to free up one of his hands - which he promptly put to work on his new lover. Rick held her eyes as his fingers trailed over the top of her breast and traced feather-light circles around her nipple. He then lightly twisted it between his thumb and index finger before palming her entire breast and bringing his tongue to meet with her supple flesh, mimicking the circular pattern his fingertips had just enforced.

As he forged a path to her other breast with his mouth, Rick released his grip on her with his hand and followed her midline straight down to her core. Her body welcomed him warmly as he dipped his middle finger inside of her and slowly pumped it in and out, spreading her arousal all over her pussy. After warming her up for a bit, Rick slipped his ring finger in along with his middle and continued to bury his digits up to his knuckles. The rhythmic pattern Rick used on her made her want to scream. He'd pump his two fingers in and out of her a few times, slowly, then pull his fingers out and rub her clit for several seconds, varying his pressure with each revolution. He'd then plunge back into her and start over again. All the while Rick never relented licking and lightly biting at her nipples.

Michonne combed her fingers through the hair at top of his head, pushing a few stray curls off of his forehead so she could see his face, occasionally glancing further down to watch the movements his hand made as his fingered her.

Rick pulled his digits out of her and opened his hand wide to get a grip on the inside of Michonne's upper thigh and slowly pushed her leg out to the side to open her up. Rick slid his hand along the inside of her thigh down toward her knee and held her this way as he started to descend further down her body, kissing her stomach, then the projection of her hip bone. Michonne squirmed under him as he opened his mouth to seek out the crease of her upper thigh with his tongue. He was _so_ close it was making her crazy. Finally, Rick open mouth kissed her slit, fitting her bulb into the crease at the center of his flattened tongue, sliding up and down over it and tracing tight circles around it.

Michonne's back arched rhythmically as he went down on her. It felt so good _it hurt._ Knowing that the closer she got to orgasming, the sooner the intense pleasure would be over, was a reality she didn't want to face. Staring up at the ceiling, and occasionally the top of the headboard when she involuntarily arched with bliss, Michonne smiled. She let herself absorb every sensation, from the wet friction of his tongue, his intermittent soft kisses and the way his stubble scratched the inside of her thighs to the sweet hint of spearmint that still lingered in her mouth. All of it was sending her to the brink and she was going to let herself fall. As the tension in her core began rapidly escalating, Rick started running his tongue down and into her opening every few passes. Michonne gripped tightly at his hair as he continued, increasing his pace as her breathing became loud and labored. Rick then sent her tumbling over the edge by whispering 3 little words against her clit.

" _Come for me"._

Covering her mouth with her free hand and biting the web between her thumb and first finger was the best she could do to muffle her moans as the pleasure shot through her. He left her legs shaking, effectively rendering a puddle. A glistening, panting, thoroughly satisfied puddle.

Rick kissed her bud a few more time before he scaled up the mattress to lay next to her on his back and smile in her direction. He then looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. He literally hadn't had this much fun in years and was enjoying every second more than the last.

Once Michonne's brain found it's way back into her head, she made her way over to him and mounted his lap, sliding against his very erect manhood. Rick's eyes popped open, delighting in the sight before him and a bit surprised by how quickly she'd recovered. Rick ran his hands up both of her thighs and tucking them under her ass as she lifted herself higher onto her knees so she could line herself up with his cock. Once properly aligned, Michonne lowered herself onto him in one smooth motion and ground her hips against his pelvis once he filled her. Rick tightened his grip on her rear as she rode him, biting his lips as he watched her move. Her body was so perfectly athletic yet feminine, and she knew exactly what to it to with it to drive him insane. Michonne hinged forward from her hips to kiss his lips and slip her tongue into his mouth while she continued ascending and descending his length. Rick was going to burst, but Michonne wasn't done testing his limits yet. She brought her mouth to his ear and tried her hand at using words as weapons herself, repeating the ones he'd used on her back to him in a tone that sent a ripple through his core, causing him to obey that very command in that very moment. A satisfied smile took Michonne's face as Rick tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him, burying his face into her chest and allowing quiet grunts to escape between his rapid breaths.

Michonne slowed her movements to a stop and collapsed onto his chest, confident that tonight she was going to get the best sleep she'd had in two years.

"Wow." was all Rick could manage after several seconds of comfortable silence passed. "Mmhmm." Michonne agreed, nuzzling his neck, dreading having to eventually move at some point. She decided to enjoy a few more minutes in their post coital haze and draped her arm across his chest.

She could get used to this.

So could he.

It may have been a rough day, but it had turned into one hell of a night. One they'd happily relive, again and again.


End file.
